The Golden Age
by In Pieces
Summary: Time stops for no one, not even for the ones who do good deeds. Connor muses that perhaps he had done enough.


He was not the same man he used to be.

At the age of 58 he still felt a source of vitality in his body, not as strong as it had been in his youth but solid enough to allow him to perpetrate some tasks he had to do for the Brotherhood and the ever-flourishing land he was born in.

Connor realized that he could no longer recover as easily from his wounds, nor was he as agile and strong as he once used to be -even if he still was in a better shape than most men his age-. His joints crackled more and more as time passed, his hair had turned silver and his skin was developing wrinkles that were not pleasant to have.

He mused that maybe that was how Achilles felt; having to face the dawning truth that time was slowly consuming him and knowing that there was nothing he could do about himself. Watching others reach their prime while one was gradually decaying was a bitter and cold statement, and that could only mean that it was true.

The air was delivering a pleasant breeze filled with the smell of oaks and wild flowers, the smell he had grown to associate with the word 'home' even if he knew his true home was now a leftover of what it used to be, as it was turned into a foreign and plundered space devoid of the life he cherished.

He tried to stop dwelling in those thoughts, but found the task nearly impossible. Dealing with loss was never easy, and forgetting was easier said than done. He knew that much.

He shifted in the old rocking chair outside the manor to adjust his posture, causing it to slide back and forth gently. He tried to stubbornly assure himself that he was not enjoying too much the small action that he had seen Achilles do numerous times when the weather was calm and enjoyable, but it was hard to ignore the resemblance of the tides helping the Aquila navigate or the aftermath of being in a long trip in the sea and coming home to rest on his bed with the lingering feeling of being lulled to sleep by the waves.

"Good afternoon, Connor."

The Native snapped out of his thoughts and greeted his apprentice. "To you as well, James. How have you been faring?"

"Very well, and by the looks of it so have you." James replied and lowered his hood as Connor straightened on his seat. With a content sigh, James crossed his arms and leaned against the wood railing in front of his mentor. "You know I'm not overly fond of couriers, so I wanted to personally let you know that matters have been peaceful in Boston after our small…misfortune. I came last week but was told you were out cruising and well, Boston is a restless city."

"I understand," Connor said. "Thank you for informing me about it."

"Not a problem. " James said and let his eyes wander into the surrounding flora around the mansion. "You have quite the view around here."

Connor meekly nodded as he watched the young man observe the land. As he looked at the vigor in his apprentice he became more conscious of the tiredness taking its toll on his body. There were so many things that called for his attention that he could not concentrate on them all without feeling that he was lacking in certain aspects that required more consideration.

He allowed one of his hands to wander until they reached the trusted weapon resting on his hip and let his fingers grasp the handle.

"I have something for you."

The youngest Assassin hopped the rail that separated him from his mentor and grasped with hesitation Connor's offering. "What for?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow. His expression softened before he added in a tone that made his eagerness notorious: "Are we going hunting?"

"No, not today." Connor replied. He placed his hands on his knees and stood up, repenting the popping sound his joints made with the movement. He made a move towards the entrance when his apprentice's voice stopped him.

"Is something the matter?" James asked with concern. Connor glanced at his apprentice from over his shoulder, watching the man's face twist with confusion as he held the 'Broken Sword' knife in his hand, not quite sure about what do to with the weapon at the time.

"No, that is yours to keep. It is time to allow someone else to continue what we started, and I am glad to have found someone who I trust with the task."

* * *

Connor took his time observing the old portrait of the Davenport family adorning the space above the fireplace. Sorrow invaded his mind as he recalled all the times he had spent with Achilles.

There was something that Connor could never fully comprehend, and that was why Achilles decided to give him the name of his deceased son. Six months were not sufficient to fully know someone, but he knew that Achilles had a keen eye for watching right through people. Perhaps it was his naivety and foolish opinion of the world. He hadn't given much thought about it in the past, not until it was too late.

The old man hadn't been his father by blood, but he raised him as if he were and watched him grow with pride; something that his own father could not bring himself to do, not even when he tried to make amends in his own peculiar way in the bittersweet reunions they had.

He missed Achilles greatly, just as he missed his mother. And in a way he missed Haytham too, but not with the same intensity and affection.

He gave the painting one last glance before focusing on the voices that echoed from the kitchen. The smell of a stew greeted his nostrils as his wife boiled the broth and their teenage son helped her by placing cut vegetables inside the cauldron.

Connor was greeted with the warm smiles of his loved ones, and his son wasted no time to inform him of his successful hunting earlier that day. He listened with interest but couldn't help to feel the gaze of his wife fixated on him, who smiled tenderly when caught.

Connor enjoyed that felicity, the harmony of being home. He smiled back.

His golden age was over.

He had done enough.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.

Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed and its characters belong to Ubisoft.


End file.
